challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Asteroid
""Quote |You Are My Best Friend Yellow Spider! Asteroid Asteroid is a nice and friendly object, he debuts on The Meeting Asteroid was randomly chosen to choose the teams, he chose the team name as "The Awesome Team".In the challenge he did pretty well but there are no scenes with Asteroid thinking or writing. However, his team won and The Sweet Objects were up for elimination. Yellow Spider Got Hit By Asteroid! Asteroid Is A Male. He is Happy, Bored, Unimpressed and natural but he can be very annoying sometimes. Apperances on Mountain of Sadness Melon said "Let's go!" in a happy way and Fat Alien said to Asteroid beacuse he is worried, Asteroid said Melon has no arms so he would have a good chance to fail at climbing. Also,his team loses beacuse Microphone, Fat Alien and him, didn't climb the mountain, but they didn't lose friends, that's the good point. Apparences on Cooking and Eating As you can see, Asteroid's team, The Awesome Team was up for elimination. Asteroid had 4 prize votes, so he earned nothing, Umbrela wins the prize with 7 votes. So Asteroid was 3rd at the most prize votes, he had 2 elimination votes so he was safe,and 4th at the most elimination votes.Hammer was 1st with 9 votes so he was eliminated. This episode had 2 contests, an eating contest and the best food contest, at the eating contest Asteroid had to eat more than Candy Cane and he won.At the second contest,Asteroid made a hot ice cream.It was horrible but still his team won beacuse of Fat Alien since he made 3 cakes and he shared the cakes with Melon and Microphone. Apparences on Christmas Happines Asteroid wasn't up for elimination but in the challenge, he decorated the house inside and decorated the Christmas Tree togheter with Yellow Spider. Blue Planet showed the recommanded characters who will join the game but than Asteroid woke up on Christmas day and he said "Wake up! It's Christmas!", and him, with Yellow Spider are so happy, they have seen the presents, they're a lot, also he presents the presents to Microphone and Fat Alien, and everybody from the house said "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Apparences on The New Guest Asteroid did teamwork with his team and he swimed either, also his team won and now has Party Hat on it. Apparences on The Best Artist Asteroid wanted to see the elimination with Yellow Spider, also he and his teamates were up for elimination beacuse The Sweet Objects are more talented at drawing. Apparences on Don't cry baby! Asteroid was talking with his friends at the beggining,but he got 3 dislikes and 2 likes at the elimination. His team lost again but nothing happens to it. Apparences on Swim in seconds Asteroid finished swimming in 7 seconds in the challenge,but his team lost again and along with his teamates were up for elimination. Gallery Asteroid idle.png|Asteroid idle Asteroid.gif|Asteroid weird face Asteroid.png|Asteroid AsteroidIdle.png|Asteroid idle 2 Asteroid body.png|Asteroid Body Picture 1.png|Asteroid in CTW 1 Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-34-50-857.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-33-23-454.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-29-15-413.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-47-38-386.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-47-30-580.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-47-16-684.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-46-34-940.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-45-48-022.jpg asteriud ctw 1.png|asteroid old body Category:The awesome team Category:Male Category:Brown Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Nice Category:Lots of friends Category:Appears on another object show' Category:Final 2 Category:Mean Category:Team Awesome Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Dark Red Category:Bad Brothers Category:Good Brothers Category:Grown Up Category:Pitched Middle Category:Leader Category:Maroon Category:Farts Category:The Awesome Team Category:Jerk Category:Eliminated Category:Characters Category:Merge Category:Friendly Category:Strong Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Space Related Category:Fat Category:Planet Galaxy Space Future